A Bundle of Joy
by dianty
Summary: AU: Dean and Sam married, living normal lives. Sam and Dean both married with Dean's wife in labor. One-shot. May consider writing a full story if there's interest.


One-shot: Bundle of Joy

The impala squealed into a parking spot at St. Frances Hospital; the driver wearing a worn leather jacket jumped out almost as soon as it stopped moving. Dean ran to the entrance where he met up with Sam.

"Thanks for making it!" Dean was slightly out of breath.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world old man!" Sam grinned and slapped Dean on the back, "Come on, you don't want to miss it." The two turned and walked quickly into the building. Dean paced while he waited for the elevator. Sam laughed.

"What's so funny?" Dean was annoyed Sam could laugh at a time like this.

Picking up on Dean's annoyance, "Chill big brother! It's just; I've never seen you so nervous." Sam and Dean entered the elevator. Sam leaned lazily against the railing while Dean stood with his arms folded across his chest. "I mean seriously, did you ever think we'd be here?" Sam remained amused by his brother's anxiety filled state.

Dean shook his head, "No, not really. I mean, I thought you'd be first. But, here I am." Dean held his arms opened as the elevator door opened. The brothers laughed, "That was perfect timing. Come on, we've got someone to meet." Dean playfully slapped Sam on his back.

The two entered room number 608. Lying in the bed was a beautiful black-haired woman, very pregnant. A contraction over took her body and she moaned in pain. Dean rushed to her side and took her hand in his. "I'm here baby, sorry it took me so long." He leaned down and gingerly kissed her forehead.

"I should've known you two would be together," she panted. "Did you stop and have a beer or bring some with you?" Her eyes narrowed as she stared at him. She'd known the brothers a little too well by now. Dean and Julie had been married for three years and dated 5 years before that.

"Ugh, no. I was actually at the shop. Called Sam as soon as you called," Dean smiled and winked at his wife. "Its just ironic we came in together."

"Hey there Julie," Sam half waved. Julie moaned again as a contraction ravished her body.

"I need to check you. I think this baby will be coming soon," the young nurse smiled at the parents-to-be. This was the first time either Dean or Sam noticed her. The nurse had blonde hair pulled in a tight ponytail. Her lavender scrubs where starched and made a scratching noise when she moved. Her gloves snapped in place. She began to adjust the covers so she could check Julie's cervix.

Sam nervously stuck his hands in the pockets of his worn-out jeans and diverted his eyes, "Maybe I should wait in the lobby." He ducked out of the room as Julie had another contraction.

Two hours later, Sam and Jessica sat in the waiting room with family and friends. John sat next to them reading an old copy of _Hunting and Guns_. Julie's parents were in the corner of the room watching a Scrubs re-run. Sam whispered in Jessica's ears. These whispers forced Jessica to raise her eyebrows and whisper an answer in return. Dean interrupted the whispering by announcing the arrival of a beautiful baby girl. The group cheered, hugged, cried, and shook hands.

Sam and Dean stared into the nursery at a tiny baby wrapped in pink. "She's amazing brother. What's life gonna be like for you guys now? No beers or late nights. You'll be home by 5 o'clock every night."

"What no beer? Nah that will never happen. Maybe less beer, but definitely not no beer." He grinned at his brother, "No strippers anymore, that's for sure."

Sam laughed, "Yeah right. No more drugs, sex or rock-n-roll!" Sarcasm oozed from Sam.

Dean's face pressed against the glass, "Perfect. She's perfect and life will be perfect." There was no humor or sarcasm in his voice. He was 100% serious.

"Dude, that's a little Oprah'ish for me," Sam glanced side-ways at his brother. "But I did sneak this in. Don't tell Jess. She'll kill me if she knew." Sam slyly pulled out two airplane sized containers of Vodka. He handed one to Dean. "Oh and if we can sneak away, I have these." He reached back into his pocket and pulled out two Cuban cigars.

"Dude, we are sneaking away now. I'll tell Jules I've gotta grab some grub," he shoved the vodka in his pocket and turned toward the room. "But hey, don't you dare tell Jules about this or we'll be dead".

Outside the hospital, the brothers held-up their vodka to the baby girl upstairs and to the brand new dad. They lit the cigars and smiled. Life couldn't get much better then this.

In the shadows hid a yellow-eyed demon waiting and watching. He had missed his chance 28 years-ago in the younger brother's nursery. He planned on correcting this mistake with the newest Winchester. He'd just have to wait his time for his chance.

Joy Winchester was only a few hours old but would soon have to face pure evil.


End file.
